


"Be a good boy"

by Jjay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, but kinda not, fuckboy Wooyoung, prostitution kinda, stripper Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 05:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjay/pseuds/Jjay
Summary: Wooyoung had one more title to cross off and his "to do" list would be complete. However, everything did not go according to plan.





	"Be a good boy"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and posted this on asianfanfics. This has not been proof read so sorry if there are any typos.

What does one do after conquering everything? Well…almost everything. Wooyoung felt like he had already done everything his young and horny self had wanted to. It only required one look and he could make men and women fall for him. He looked good and he knew it. He knew how to use his looks to get what he wanted. And he wanted everyone on their knees in front of him. He just wanted to finish his “to do”-list. He was almost done. Only one more title to cross.

_A male stripper._

And he knew exactly who he wanted. He had been visiting multiple clubs, trying to find the perfect man to help him complete his list. Many of the places however strictly prohibit any kind of intimacy between customers and dancers, so it had taken him some time to find the perfect club and the perfect man.

He was beautiful. Tall, perfectly structured. He looked like someone had spent so many extra hours while crafting that face. Sharp eyes, plumb lips and high cheekbones. And oh boy he could dance. He could dance and for what Wooyoung knew, bend into various exciting positions that got Wooyoung salivating. The way he bit his lip while dancing and slowly removing another piece of clothing was provoking every single customer at the club. He got everyone going wild. Women and men were all going crazy. Throwing money on the stage or trying to get the beautiful boy to come to them by waving the bills in their hands. That usually just earned them a cocky smirk and a little “no no”.

Difficult to please. A brat as Wooyoung loved to call him. He loved a challenge. Brats were his absolute favorite. The way he in the end got them begging for him to fuck them. Wooyoung knew how to use his power to tame brats. He had done it multiple times before, but this one seemed so different. He was way too smug for his own good. He too, was beautiful and he knew it. If it’s not a challenge is it really fun?

He was waving that 10 000won bill in his hand, trying to lure the beautiful man to him. The blonde dancer noticed the green bill and tilted his head. A smirk rose to Wooyoung’s face. The trap had been set up. He dug up another green bill from his pocket and put it in his other hand with the other one. He licked his lips and waved the bills in a provocative manner. The dancer did seem interested but a twenty wasn’t yet enough to get his full attention. He turned around and gave Wooyoung a good view of his behind and he slowly removed the tight gray jeans he was wearing.

That was the last straw. Wooyoung had to have that. He wanted to bury his face between those cheeks and taste what was underneath the pair of tight red hotpants. He dug out his wallet and smirked. He took out another bill. This time a yellow one. He whistled to get the attention of the dancer and he did turn around. This time his eyes lit up when he saw the 50 000won bill in Wooyoung’s hand. He bit his lip and danced closer to the edge of the stage. He got on the floor and crawled towards Wooyoung with a look that almost got Wooyoung jizzing in his pants.

“Well well, someone is serious,” the dancer cooed with a calm voice. He smirked and reached for the stack of bills in Wooyoung’s hand, but the younger shook his head.

“What does a pretty boy like me have to do to get a pretty boy like you?” Wooyoung smirked and used the three bills as a fan to provoke the dancer, who just sneered. The dancer observed his face closely. He was making mental notes of every single detail on Wooyoung’s face and he had to admit that the boy was incredibly attractive.

“You need to work a lot harder than that to get me,” the blondie smirked, referring to the three bills Wooyoung was holding. He got up and backed away, soon finishing his dance and disappearing behind the curtains at the back of the stage, leaving Wooyoung amazed and intrigued.

The staff came to collect the money the boy had earned with his dancing. Wooyoung handed the men one of his ten thousand won bills. He needed a drink. When someone made him work for it, it just made everything so much hotter.

He drank his first whiskey faster than he ever had before ordering another and this time just staring at it, thinking of ways to make the blonde man his for the night. He was just about to raise the glass to his lips when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around a was greeted by the very face that had a few moments ago disappeared behind the curtains.

“Well pretty boy, did you figure out what you’re going to do?”

Wooyoung smirked. The trap had snapped, and he was ready to collect his prey.

“Guessing, because you didn’t accept my bribe, you want something more than cash.”

The blondie nodded.

“That I have more than enough. You people seem to go crazy over the smallest things. What I want is something…a bit different,” he almost whispered the last part. As if Wooyoung wasn’t already hooked. Now he wanted the man even more. He wanted to hear that voice moaning his name. He imagined that face, struggling to stay sane as he would bang the dancer harder than he had ever banged anyone else.

“Whatever you want, I can give,” Wooyoung was feeling more confident than ever. He let the dancer grab his hand and pull him off his seat. He quickly drank the whiskey, before allowing his prey to pull him backstage into a private room.

He was led to the couch and pushed down. The dancer returned to the door and quickly locked it.

“Bring that beautiful behind of yours here,” Wooyoung licked his lips and reached out his hands, signaling the dancer to come him.

“Oh poor boy,” the blonde boy sneered and walked closer to the couch. Just before Wooyoung could get his and on him, he slapped them away.

“I am the one who makes the rules here,” he smirked and gently ran his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. That had not been the direction Wooyoung had expected this to go to. He gulped and observed every move of the man in front of him. He tried opening his mouth, but he was shushed before he got a word out of his mouth.

“I don’t usually give people who come here my name, but I bet you would look so sexy moaning it when ruin you.” That had not been the plan. That had not been the plan at all. Wooyoung had never been in this situation before. He was supposed to be the one making people melt under his touch, not the other way around, but on some level, he didn’t mind it.

“You…can call me Seonghwa.” He stroked Wooyoung’s face and hooked his finger under his jaw, lifting the confused boy’s face. “And you will look at me whenever I speak to you am I clear?” Wooyoung quickly nodded. However, Seonghwa tilted his head and tightened his grip on Wooyoung’s chin. “I need words.” Wooyoung was feeling hot inside. The situation was new and exciting. Even though a part of him was telling him not to go through with this, another part was loudly screaming for him to go for it.

“Yes…sir,” he whimpered and looked at Seonghwa, who seemed more than pleased by his reply. The grip on his chin was loosened and the hand kept going down until it reached the first button of his shirt.

“Good boy…” “Wooyoung,” Wooyoung interrupted the man in front of him. “My name is Wooyoung.” Seonghwa stared at him for a while, registering the new information. He managed to open the top button of Wooyoung’s shirt with one hand. At the same time, he leaned over and licked the younger’s earlobe.

_“Good boy Wooyoung.”_

The whisper sent shivers down Wooyoung’s spine. Seonghwa had the kind of power that could make anyone submit to him. Wooyoung had never been in a similar spot, where he was the one listening to orders and being praised. He wanted to be praised by Seonghwa. What a way to taste your own medicine.

Seonghwa moved back a bit. He had the smuggest grin on his face. He had noticed how easily Wooyoung had blushed and gotten excited. It was as if he had never been touched by another man. Seonghwa however, had noticed the boy visiting the club every once in a while. Just sitting there as if he had been observing and thinking. Seonghwa was sure he had thought that an erotic dancer would be an easy target and a sexy adventure. Something different from his usual one-night-stands.

Wooyoung looked utterly confused. He gently touched his own face and blushed even more after realizing his face had heated up so quickly.

“Isn’t that adorable. Pretty boy blushes easily,” Seonghwa cooed. He licked his lips and waited for Wooyoung to start looking at him again. He wanted all of the boy’s attention, and as soon as he got it, he slowly began to lift his own shirt, giving the younger a show. Little by little, skin was revealed and Wooyoung noticed he was salivating again. He had to bite his lip, so no sounds would escape his mouth. Seonghwa chuckled and approached Wooyoung again. He straddled the younger’s lap and held his face in his hands.

“You are incredibly good-looking,” he said before he slowly leaned closer. Close enough for Wooyoung to feel the other’s breath on his lips, but not yet close enough for him to actually feel the lips touching his. Wooyoung had to lean forward a bit, but the man sitting in his lap was much faster. “Not until I give you permission.”

Wooyoung was feeling so impatient. He whined and gave Seonghwa a pout so pathetic that it made the other chuckle once again. He made Wooyoung wait a bit more before finally closing the distance between them and kissing him with passion that Wooyoung had not received in a long time. Seonghwa knew exactly what he was doing. He kept the kiss slow yet rough, and it had Wooyoung going crazy. The younger didn’t know where to put his hands. He tried to slowly move them to Seonghwa’s backside, but he was quickly stopped.

“Keep your hands to yourself for now,” Seonghwa said firmly against his lips. He slid one hand down and opened another button, exposing more of Wooyoung’s chest. The younger froze almost completely when Seonghwa started moving lower, kissing his jaw, neck and collarbone before climbing off of his lap and slowly getting on his knees in front of him. Wooyoung felt his breath hitch when he felt a pair of hands working on his belt. A button was opened, and a zipper was pulled down.

Seonghwa let out a satisfied chuckle. Wooyoung lifted his hips slightly, to help the other pull down his pants, which revealed a prominent bulge in his underwear. Wooyoung almost didn’t dare to look down, but he was glad he did. Seonghwa was biting his lower lip and staring at the front of Wooyoung’s underwear. His eyes had a sense of hunger and lust in them. He licked his lips before attaching his lips to the tip of Wooyoung’s bulge through his underwear. The sudden contact made Wooyoung moan slightly, which gave the blonde man more courage to add more pressure to the bulge with his tongue.

Wooyoung was squirming in his seat. There had not even been any skin-to-skin contact and he was already whining like a needy slut. Seonghwa had a skilled tongue and he could feel it even trough fabric. As if the other could read his thoughts, his underwear was yanked off, revealing his almost hard cock.

“Hmm so pretty,” Seonghwa moaned. He grabbed the base with his left hand and gave in a few strokes to observe Wooyoung’s reaction. He smirked when the younger just kept on squirming, obviously struggling with his hands. “If you want to touch my hair you may,” Seonghwa said before he finally leaned forward and gave Wooyoung the sensation he had been waiting for. That skilled tongue against the underside of his dick, licking its way from the base to the very tip, making sure it didn’t miss any important veins.

One lick and Wooyoung could already tell that Seonghwa was going to give him the best blowjob he had ever received. He moaned and moved his hands from his sides to grab Seonghwa’s blonde locks. He tried to keep cool but failed miserably when the elder finally took him in his mouth. Wooyoung rolled his head back and closed his eyes when Seonghwa sucked on the tip of his cock. His tongue was kept busy even when he moved his head and took Wooyoung deeper, deep enough for the tip to touch his throat. Wooyoung didn’t know why he was even surprised that the elder didn’t gag. He had taken him so slow and yet he showed no sign of gagging. Seonghwa swallowed around the tip, which cause Wooyoung to grab his hair even tighter.

Seonghwa moaned as he started bobbing his head up and down. He kept his cheeks hollow and tongue busy. The way Wooyoung has holding onto his hair made his own member twitch in his pants, but he decided to ignore it for now. Wooyoung was a moaning mess and that was more than enough to give Seonghwa the motivation he needed to drive the younger over the edge. He held tightly onto Wooyoung’s hips to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth. Wooyoung was panting and moaning. He couldn’t control any of the sounds that escaped his mouth. He started feeling a knot forming in his abdomen and he knew he was getting close. He tried telling Seonghwa he was close just to warn him, but to his surprise the elder just pulled away. He left Wooyoung sitting there, cock aching, screaming to be pleased. He squeezed the base of Wooyoung’s cock to stop him from reaching his high.

The lack of stimulation made Wooyoung feel incredibly frustrated, so he let go of Seonghwa’s hair. He was still panting but he was staring at Seonghwa who clearly saw the frustration in his eyes. The smirk on the other’s face grew wider. “Now we are going to play this game with my rules,” he said and licked his lips again. He removed his left hand from Wooyoung’s dick and used it to push his left leg up. Wooyoung looked lost. Seonghwa tilted his head and tried pushing the leg up even more. He slightly nodded to the direction of the leg and Wooyoung finally understood. The younger hooked his arm under his knee and kept his own leg pulled up against his chest. His other leg got the same treatment as it was also pushed up against his chest. He was lucky that the couch was soft and not slippery. He felt exposed laying there with both of his legs pushed up against his chest, Seonghwa still on his knees on the floor.

Seonghwa was very pleased. Wooyoung was surprisingly submissive, even though he first seemed like the biggest ass in the world. But now as Seonghwa was staring at that very ass he was satisfied. He licked his lips again and leaned closer, licking a circle around Wooyoung’s entrance. Wooyoung bit his lip. The feeling was completely new and exciting. He didn’t know what Seonghwa was doing but it felt nice. At least until the slick muscle was pushed in. It felt uncomfortable for a moment, but he soon got used to it. There wasn’t much that could be done with only one’s tongue, but Seonghwa knew that it was the perfect way to get another man excited easily. He tried thrusting his tongue as far as he could, lubing the entrance while he was doing that. He pulled it out and kept licking at the entrance. It caused Wooyoung to feel a tickling sensation, which soon turned into pleasure. He would’ve never guessed he was into this kind of stuff, but there he was, moaning as another man was licking a place that had never been penetrated before.

The room was full of Wooyoung’s moans and the sound of Seonghwa’s slick tongue working on Wooyoung’s entrance. The dancer reached for Wooyoung’s cock and gave it a few slow pumps, just to tease the younger. He noticed Wooyoung was getting awfully impatient. He was squirming and moaning before anything exciting had even happened.

Seonghwa pulled back once again and released Wooyoung’s aching cock, causing the younger to whine at the loss of physical contact. Seonghwa stood up and walked over to a small table at the corner of the room. He always kept an “emergency box” in his private room in case he was going to something more than just strip for money. He returned to Wooyoung’s side and showed him a small bottle he was holding.

“Now let the fun begin eh,” he smirked and pushed Wooyoung playfully, but hard enough for the younger to fall, leaving him laying on the couch on his side. He corrected his position and rolled onto his back. He was still holding his knees close to his own chest, giving Seonghwa the perfect view of his bottom. Seonghwa kept smirking as he coated his fingers in lube. He rubbed his fingers against Wooyoung’s entrance, lubing the area around the entrance so he would later have an easier time.

“Judging by your facial expression I take it that you have never had anything go in here?” Seonghwa said, raising his brows. He could easily see that Wooyoung wasn’t used to being on the receiving side of this dance. Seonghwa just loved it. What he loved about his job were the innocent men who wanted to have the perfect first experience with someone who knew what they were doing. They always expected his to be more on the submissive side but were always surprised after finding out that Seonghwa always had something else planned. He kept everything easy and simple for their first time. Wooyoung bit his lower lip as he nodded. He was feeling so embarrassed. If any of his friends were to see him like that it would’ve been the end of him. His reputation as the hot fuckboy who had everyone crawling at his feet would’ve been gone. He blushed, because he was actually enjoying this. He was giving Seonghwa the permission to do whatever the dancer had planned for him.

Slowly, a finger passed the tight ring of muscles. Seonghwa pushed his middle finger as far as it could go before slowly pulling it out and inserting it again. He was constantly reading Wooyoung’s face, trying to figure out whether he was doing okay. Wooyoung wanted to hide his face. He was feeling so odd. He didn’t know if it was even pleasure. It was just…weird. Seonghwa felt Wooyoung relax a bit more before inserting his forefinger too. He kept on slowly thrusting the fingers in and out of Wooyoung’s slick hole.

This time it felt different to Wooyoung. It wasn’t just odd. This time it felt a bit like pleasure. Pleasure mixed with the slight pain of being stretched, but that pain was gone almost as soon as it had come. Seonghwa clearly knew what he was doing, and it helped Wooyoung relax so much faster. Every time Seonghwa felt Wooyoung relax a bit more he separated his fingers in a scissoring motion, to prepare Wooyoung for a third finger. The younger let go of his legs and took the sleeve of his own shirt into his mouth and he bit onto it. Seonghwa however, recognized that he wasn’t feeling pain. Rather he was having mixed feelings whether he enjoyed it or not. Seonghwa kept on smirking as he slowly entered a third finger. Pushing the three fingers as deep as he could, which caused a new kind of stretch and a new kind of sensation. Wooyoung let out a breathy moan. Seonghwa was moving his fingers inside Wooyoung, searching for that one spot that could make the younger relax enough for him to move onto the main event.

Seonghwa curled his fingers up and chuckled. “Found it,” he said and kept on curling his fingers against that one special spot. Wooyoung couldn’t control himself anymore. He was biting his sleeve, but the moans still escaped his mouth. He didn’t know where to hold onto, he was just trying to grab onto the couch, but he was feeling way too weak. He was relaxing more and more with every curling motion of Seonghwa’s fingers. He found himself enjoying it way too much, and just when he was admitting it to himself the fingers were pulled out and he was left empty, aching for more.

Wooyoung heard the cap of the lube bottle being opened again. He looked down and saw that Seonghwa had already managed to strip himself from his pants. Wooyoung had been so into the pleasure he had been receiving he had completely forgotten that Seonghwa had still had his pants on.

“Seonghwa…I-I forgot to give you some attention,” he breathed out. Seonghwa raised his gaze from Wooyoung’s behind to his eyes. He stared at the younger for a while with a neutral expression before he showed him a smile. “You’ve given me something way better than a sloppy handjob or a bad blowjob,” he chuckled. He was giving himself slow pumps, preparing and lubing himself. He had put on the condom he had taken from his emergency box earlier with the lube and he flicked his wrist a few more times before he felt like he was ready. He moved closer to Wooyoung and with a quick yank, pulled the younger to a better position closer to him.

Slowly…very slowly Seonghwa inserted his throbbing head past the rim of Wooyoung’s entrance. The younger hissed and the new stretch and sensation. Seonghwa stayed still for a while. He knew the stretch wasn’t going to get better by staying still. He thrusted in and out very slowly and only a couple centimeter at a time. The big amount of lube he was using made everything easier for both of them. Wooyoung was whining. Partly out of the stretching and partly because of the new kind of pleasure. He was starting to get used to the stretch, but he didn’t know how to tell Seonghwa.

Again, as if Seonghwa could read his thoughts, he received a slap on his bottom. Wooyoung breathed in quickly. Again, something he had never been in the receiving end of. Spanking. He loved it. He loved spanking his “toys”. He loved it when they moaned and wanted more, just like he was moaning at that moment. Seonghwa pulled his hand back and gave Wooyoung’s right cheek another firm slap. He pulled his hips back and quickly slammed himself back in. The sound that left Wooyoung’s lips was a sign, that the younger was more than ready.

“What’s my name?”

Wooyoung looked down. Seonghwa had a completely different look in his eyes. They were dark and lustful, ready to punish him if he didn’t do as he was told.

“S-Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa chuckled. He leaned forward closer to Wooyoung’s ear.

_“Good boy!”_

He began moving his hips faster, filling the room with the lewd sounds of moist skin slapping against skin and Wooyoung moaning uncontrollably. Seonghwa grabbed onto the back of Wooyoung’s thighs and pushed the younger’s legs until they were touching his chest. The new angle was perfect. Wooyoung let out a moan that was louder than any of his moan had been so far. His mouth was now hanging open because he couldn’t focus on keeping it shut anymore. The saliva dripping down from the side of his mouth turned Seonghwa on. He saw how much pleasure the younger was receiving. Seonghwa allowed his head to fall back, giving Wooyoung a perfect view of his long neck. Wooyoung was a moaning mess. He saw how beautiful Seonghwa was, but he wasn’t in his right mind to focus on him, and it seemed like Seonghwa had lost himself in the pleasure too.

“Ah—so tight…Wooyoung you’re taking me—huh—so well,” Seonghwa praised the younger between his grunts. The only thing coming out of Wooyoung’s mouth was the uncontrollable moaning of Seonghwa’s name.

The elder released Wooyoung’s left leg. He moved his hand to Wooyoung’s cock and began jerking it in sync with his own thrust. He knew the younger was getting closer. Wooyoung was scrunching his nose and he was squeezing his eyes shut. He kept his fist around Wooyoung’s cock tight and firm, maximizing the pleasure he was receiving. It caused Wooyoung to tighten the muscles of his rim, giving Seonghwa the much-needed rush of pleasure.

Wooyoung was squirming and arching his back. “Seong—hwa—ah…I’m so…so close!” Wooyoung moaned. The knot in his stomach grew quickly. It grew and grew until he couldn’t keep it in anymore and he released it, spilling his cum all over Seonghwa’s fist and his own stomach while moaning the elder’s name, and for a moment, it was the only word he was able to moan and mumble out. Seonghwa was sloppy but he milked Wooyoung clean, before focusing on himself. He kept on thrusting and thrusting until he could feel his own orgasm approaching fast. As his thrusts were getting faster but sloppier, he knew he was getting closer and closer. When he finally hit his peak, he let out the most erotic groan Wooyoung had ever heard. The moan was accompanied with a group of curse words that Wooyoung found very hot. If he hadn’t been so sore, he could’ve jerked off to the sounds Seonghwa was producing. The dancer slowed down quickly and pulled out.

He tossed out the condom and tidied himself up with a towel that was always resting on the armrest of the couch. He cleaned up himself and Wooyoung, out of kindness.

“I was right,” he said and got up from the couch. Wooyoung raised his brow, not understanding the other. He watched Seonghwa put on his pants and shirt and straighten them. Their eyes met and Seonghwa noticed the questioning look he was receiving.

“You did look sexy moaning my name,” he chuckled and pulled out a small card from the pocked of his pants. “Another thing I don’t usually do,” he said and handed the card over to Wooyoung, who was still quite confused and blown away by what had just happened. Before he could wrap his head around everything, Seonghwa had already disappeared and he was alone in the dim lit room. He looked at the small card in his hand. On the other side there was a phone number and on the other side two sentences:

_“Have you been a naughty boy? Master is here to punish you.”_


End file.
